Saving and Forgiving
by Macotee
Summary: Spike is badly hurt and needs Buffy's blood to cure him, he knows this but doesn't tell her. Takes place after the atempted rape, but before he goes and gets his soul. BuffySpike please read and review. Now Finished
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is what, my third BVS story? and I haven't finished the others. Tisk tisk, bad author. Anyway, this story starts off after Spike tries to rape Buffy but before he gets his soul. Don't worry if you're confused at first, there will be more explanation in the next chapter.  
  
I don't own BVS or any of the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy kicked the door down and dragged in a half conscious Spike. "C'mon Spike, keep awake."  
  
She pulled Spike, trying to keep him from falling to the floor, and put him on the sarcophagus, an arrow petruding from his chest. She pulled it out and laid it next to him. "I can't believe you did that, you stupid- "She smacked his arm. "You could have died!.... Again!!" She looked down at him, feeling genuinely guilty that he was hurt because of her. "You're lucky it didn't pierce your heart." she said, placing her hand tenderly on his chest.  
  
"I don't think it was a regular arrow pet." he said, looking as though he was having trouble breathing (eventhough he didn't need any breath) "I think it's poisoned. Those bloody cowards. Keeping you preoccupied so that they could do that!" he was extremely pissed off.  
  
Buffy tensed, her hand slid up to the scar on her neck, which was left when she cured Angel when he was poisoned. Spike noticed the movement as well as the pain in her eyes. "You - you don't think it's the same poison... do you?"  
  
((A/N: I don't know if Spike knew about it, but it's my fic and for my purposes he does)  
  
He started to shake his head, but the movement caused a wave of dizziness and forced him to stop. "The poison that's poisonous enough to kill a Slayer, and immobilize a vampire has no cure.  
  
At first Buffy said nothing, just staring at her hands folded in her lap, He seen tears start to fall from her eyes. "But there has to be." She wondered to herself why she cared so much, she blamed it on it being because he almost died trying to save her. "I'll get Giles and we could go into research mode and we'll find it."  
  
She stood up and grabbed the arrow. "I'll try to be back before dawn" she looked out the open door and seen it was about an hour before dawn.  
  
As she was about to go through the door she heard Spike say "Buffy..." she turned "...thanks."  
  
She gave him a small smile "Well I have to do something... you saved my life." Then she walked out the door, closing it behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'm just trying to get it up as quick as I can. 


	2. Explanations

Hey, I promised some explanations and here they are. This chapter tells you what happened before chapter one. Enjoy  
  
I don't own BVS  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Buffy, please listen t'me, There's something I have to tell ya."  
  
She turned away. "There's nothing left to say"  
  
He grabbed her arm, gently but firmly, "Yes there is, Please le- Buffy, just five minutes."  
  
"What is there to discuss, Spike? You tried to rape me, I kicked you off, and you left."  
  
She saw the flash of pain in his eyes, but she didn't care. She didn't move this time though, she stood there waiting to hear what he had to say so she could finish her patrol in peace.  
  
"... I'm.... I'm sorry"  
  
"Sorry?! You think you can do what you did, say sorry and everything will be fine?!"  
  
He kept his eyes focused on the ground. "I didn't come 'ere f'your forgiveness." He said quietly. "I know I'll never disserve it, But I wan'ed ta let you know....." He paused, trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to tell her. "I promised to protect you and th' bit, instead of doin' that... I hurt you... I can't protect you... so I'm leavin''"  
  
There was something in his voice that let her know that he didn't mean just leaving town, but at that point she didn't care. She still stood there, hands on hips, "You don't?"  
  
He nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
  
"Good." She turned and went to leave.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike shouted. She turned in time to see three vamps come at her out of no where. She started punching and kicking, Spike helping her. She managed to stake one, Spike did as well. But just as he was about to stake the last one, he heard a strange whistle in the air.  
  
"Buffy look out!" But before she could look for what he was warning her about, she was on the ground. The vamp took advantage of this and tried to bite her. She staked him and stood up. "Spike! What the hell was tha-" She turned and seen Spike fall to his knees, and arrow sticking out of his chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope this cleared up some things if you were confused. Hey, second chapter and three reviews YES! Please Review! Just take two secs to tell me what you think 


	3. Realizing true feelings

Hey, here's the new chappie, I"m going to try and make this one longer. I just wanted to let you guys know that i redid a little bit of my second chapter, making it more of a fight scene instead of like a sneek assasian thing.  
Anyway, here's it is. I hope you like it  
  
I do not own any of the BVS charactors ((although i definatly wouldn't mind owning Spike))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy stormed out of Giles' house. It took him atleast ten minutes just to tell her it was the same poison as before. She ran all the way back to Spike's crypt. It had taken her 20 minuts for her to get to Giles from the crypt. She had about an hour to get back to Spike. However she was tired and had to go a little slower than the first time. It took her about 25 min.  
  
When she got back to the crypt she seen the door was open. She was sure she had closed it when she left. She ran to the opening and seen that Spike wasn't there. She started to panic. But before she completely lost it, she noticed a crucial detail, there was no big pile of dust laying anywhere.  
  
Buffy went back outside, She was a little worried about how soon the sun was going to rise enought to make Spike a crispy critter. She made her self calm down and shut her eyes, trying to use her slayer sence that always told her when Spike was near. She felt a tingle and followed it.  
  
She found Spike laying at the side of his crypt, a part where the first rays of dawn were sure to hit. "You're early" Spike said without looking up or opening his eyes. He could sense her just like she could sense him.  
  
"Spike what the hell are you doing?!" She knelt to his side, ready to drag him back into the crypt.  
  
"I told you I was leaving. Either by sun or by poison, it doesn't matter."  
  
"Spike, you won't die from the poison."  
  
"No, but I'd suffer for eternity with it."  
  
She shook her head. "No, there's an antidote for it."  
  
"I know, but I'll never get it. Just like I'll never get your forgivness... or your love." He could feel the air starting to warm up, it was almost time. He kept his eyes closed and tilted his head toward the sky.  
  
She grabbed his shoulders, starting to drag him back to the crypt. "I"ll give you my blood and you'll get better."  
  
He shook his head "I won't take it... I won't betray you again. I failed to protect Dawn, I got you killed. I hurt you too many times and I refuse to hurt you gain."  
  
At these words, she didn't just feel her heart melt, but her anger and her grudges as well. She forgave him. He loved her and she wasn't going to let him die. (again)  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not to jostle the wound too much, and ran the best she could back into the crypt.  
  
Right before she made it in, he started to sizzle, if she had waited just a few seconds more it would have been too late.  
  
In her rush to get him inside, she tripped, dumping both of them on the crypt floor.  
  
"Bleedin' hell, Slayer." She had fallen ontop of him, landing on the wound in his chest. "If you were just going to kill me you could left me outside."  
  
She hurridly rolled off of himj. "sorry."  
  
He stared at her. "Why?"  
  
She looked at him, a little confused. "Because I ddin't mean to hurt you."  
  
He shook his head."No... why did you pull me inside? I thought you wanted me gone."  
  
She avoided looking into his eyes, looking everywhere but him. She nkew if she did look in his eyes, she'd get lost. "I did... but... i do... i mean.." She crinkled her brow, trying to concentrate. Trying to think... she did still want him gone... didn't she?  
  
He seen the battle being waged inside her mind and felt a spark of hope, but he quickly put it out. There was no way she'd let herself love him. She was the Slayer, champion of God and all that was good, and he... he was filth.  
"I couldn't just let you die, well, i guess you're already dead. but you know what i mean. You saved my life."  
  
"And you saved my arse more times than I can count. You owe me nothing Slayer."  
  
Suddenly his body gave a violent jerk and he screamed."Bloddy Hell!" The poison was starting to really take effect, causing the pain to course through his body.  
  
"What?" She asked, not realizing what was happening." What's wrong?"  
  
"The poison, pet." he said through gritted teeth. "It's startin' to really kick in"  
  
Buffy did nothing at first, she just looked at him, then she leaned down, bringing her neck close to his mouth, "Bite me, jsut don't take too much" She said, closing her eyes.  
  
He stared at her, clearly surprised. "You... you trust me that much?" He asked in shock. "Even after what I did to you?"  
  
She bit her lip and nodded.  
  
He stared, watching the pulse in her neck quicken. "No." He sait, and gently pushed her away.  
  
Buffy clearly did not expect that. She knew what he was, and she knew that he craved her blood, no matter how he might have felt. "Why not?"  
  
"Because I dont' deserve it. I've hurt you so many times. I deserve the pain"  
  
She felt her heart break. "No," she said softly, "You don't. I'e hurt you so much worse and way many more times than you ever hurt me." As she said this, she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek.  
Unconciously, he leened into her touch. He looked into her eyes and was amazed by the amount of tenderness he found there. She rarely ever let him see that side of her. "I won't take your blood" he said softly, barely loud enough for her to hear. He closed his eyes, his face screwed up in a grimace as another wave of pain passed.  
  
She jut looked at him, biting her lip as she tried to decide what to do. Suddenly her eyes widened, she knew the answers to the questions she'd been asking herself sinse she seen Spike fall to the ground. She knew why she brought him in and she knew why she wanted to take his pain away. She closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek. She was in love with him, she was before but she didn't, couldn't, wouldn't, realize it or admit it, not even to hersef. She was in love with him, and now she would allow herself to love him.  
  
Spike didn't say anything, he just laid back watching the many emotions playing across her face and waited for her to say something, hoping shw would explain what was going on inside her mihnd.  
  
But she didn't say anything, she just got to her feet and started walking around the crypt. He heard her mumbling to herself. "Where is it?... It should be here somewhere... Aha!!" he heard her shout when she had found whatever it was she was looking for. When she stepped back into his view he seen it was her sword, the one she had left after their last sexual escapade.  
  
A mixed feeling of fear and relief swept through him. She was finally going to kill the one vampire she could never kill before.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that was sure to come.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry guys, but i'm going to end it right here. It's like 2 in the morning or something and i have to get to bed. But don't worry, I'll post the next (and the last) chapter very soon. Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	4. a kiss

Ok, I know some of you got kinda impatient waiting for me to update, and I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging in the last chapter, I know it made me seem really evil. But now I'm back to show how sorry I am, I'm gonna try to make it longer than the other chapters, but be warned, this is my last chapter. Repeat, this is my last chapter. I am sorry. But maybe if you like this story enough, and if I get enough reviews, I MIGHT be able to think of a sequel. If you have any questions or suggestions, e-mail me at steph132005@msn.com  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What happened in last chapter:  
  
When she stepped back into his view he seen it was her sword, the one she had left after their last sexual escapade.  
  
A mixed feeling of fear and relief swept through him. She was finally going to kill the one vampire she could never kill before.  
  
He closed his eyes and waited for the blow that was sure to come. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The blow never came. He opened his eyes and seen her cross-legged by his side, the sword lying across her knees.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
She ignored his question. Instead of answering, she asked a question of her own.  
  
"Are you going to take my blood to cure the poison?"  
  
His answer was immediate. "No"  
  
She shook her head. "IF you won't take it, I'll have to kill you... I won't let you suffer."  
  
Again, he closed his eyes, waiting for her to kill him.  
  
"And then," she said, he opened his eyes "I'll kill myself."  
  
"What?! You're off your rocker!"  
  
"I'm serious." she lifted the sword. "If you don't believe me, I'll cut my throat first, then I'll kill you."  
  
"No!" He cried, trying to sit up and ignore the pain his actions were causing as she brought the blade to her throat.  
  
She stopped but left the blade still pressed to her throat. "You'll take the blood?"  
  
He managed to pull himself into a sitting position and put his back against the sarcophagus. "Why are you doing this? You shouldn't care about a soulless monster like me." For once, his tone wasn't filled with sarcasm, but genuine curiosity.  
  
She laid the sword back into her lap as she answered his question. "You may be soulless, but you are not a monster... not anymore."  
  
"If I'm not a monster, than how could I have been ready to do what I almost did to you... How could I have tortured and killed all those people?"  
  
"You were different then, and what you almost did, what you tried to do was my fault... If I hadn't used and abused you, like I've done all these years, you never would have done that."  
  
He looked at her in complete confusion, was she saying she had forgiven him?  
  
"Yes," she said, reading his look and thoughts correctly, "I've forgiven you for it wasn't your fault... it was mine."  
  
He looked at her in shock, unable to say a word.  
  
She laughed, amused by his reaction. "So are you going to take my blood or not?"  
  
Spike, who was still in shock, was deeply touched by her words. Nobody, in all of his existence, cared about him that much... It was what he always wanted.  
  
Another wave of pain went through him and it brought him back to awareness. "I don't want to," he said, his voice shaking from the pain, "but if I don't... you'll hurt yourself."  
  
She held the side of his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "Do it." She brought her neck close to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on it, before he allowed his face to change and slid his fangs into her neck.  
  
He stopped pulling her blood as soon as he felt the pain go away, even though his demon screamed for more, and right then, wanted nothing more than to drain her dry.  
  
Before, Buffy thought that Spike biting her would be allot like what happened when Angel did, that she would have to shove him away and knock him unconscious to keep him from killing her. She was very surprised when he pulled away on his own, and she hadn't even begun to fell dizzy yet.  
  
She opened her eyes to see his beautiful human eyes and gently kissed his lips, which were stained with her blood.  
  
"I love you," she whispered, then slipped out of his crypt and into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that was it. That's the whole story. I hoped enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wish Buffy had come to her senses this early in the series. ((oops, sorry if I spoiled anything for anyone)) Anyway, like I said in the beginning of the chapter, this is the last chapter. Yes, so sad. I'm going to miss this story to. Maybe if enough of you press that little button in the left-hand corner, I could think of a neat sequel. Thanks to all of those who have been loyal reviewers. You have all my love for eternity. 


End file.
